


Las Mikamanías

by ItsNanaSong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Sliceoflife, sugumikaislove, wemustloveeri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNanaSong/pseuds/ItsNanaSong
Summary: Sus padres las ignoraban, los doctores no sabían de su existencia, Kenjirou se preocupaba, Eri les decía “Mikamanías” y Suguru aprendía lo difícil que era convivir con ella(s).
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Las Mikamanías

**A Minty.**

***

En un principio, había pensado que era una diosa encarnada en mujer.

Siempre impecable: el esmalte le duraba exactamente cuatro días del mismo color, y jamás se lo veías descascarado; el cabello siempre planchado y cortado de tal forma que ni un solo pelo, por muy rebelde que fuera, sobresaliera.

En los asuntos académicos igual. No era la mejor de la clase únicamente porque era la alumna con más llegadas tarde del aula; pero tomaba apuntes de todo, utilizando una lapicera distinta cada día, y volviendo a comenzar el patrón los lunes. Era la única que usaba papeles para escribir acotaciones a un costado, y también se destacaba por decorar con un color diferente cada temario. Era perfeccionista, notó él en cuanto le tocó hacer una tarea con ella; pues al cometer un pequeño error, decidía dejar de lado el corrector, eligiendo arrancar la hoja en su lugar.

No era muy habladora, pero tampoco tímida. En cuanto tomaba confianza, demostraba tener un temperamento de los mil demonios; pero era tan agradable que, aun cuando no estaba siendo simpática, no podías enojarte con ella. Manejaba una labia impresionante, un carisma abrumador.

Yamaka Mika no podía ser real, y eso Daishou Suguru lo tuvo claro desde el inicio.

Tal vez por eso no luchó por ella cuando lo dejó, tras chillarle que si prefería el maldito voleibol antes que dedicarle un par de horas al día; entonces adiós noviazgo.

El resto del equipo le dijo que era lo mejor, que una relación no era para estar todo el día pendiente de otra persona; pero Suguru no pudo darles la razón, porque ella no estaba equivocaba: con tal de llegar a las nacionales, no solo estaba dejándola de lado, sino que además estaba sobreesforzando su cuerpo y durmiendo menos.

Se estaba obsesionado, y su ultimátum ─que de correcto no tenía un pelo, admitiría ella más tarde─ solo pretendía hacerle caer en la cuenta de que el empeño que ponía se volvía enfermizo con cada día que pasaba.

Al final, y aunque fue su deporte favorito el que los separó, también era mérito suyo el volver a juntarlos ─hasta el punto de que Mika había terminado por ser todavía más fanática de mirar partidos, jugar, seguir equipos y planear estrategias que él mismo.

Era la mejor novia, sin lugar a dudas: inteligente (hasta el punto de ingresar a la Universidad de Tokio), preocupada, hermosa, compañera, sensible…

Tal vez por hallarse tan encandilado fue que no notó las señales, aunque éstas parpadearan como carteles neón frente a su rostro.

***

Eri se arrepentía de muchas cosas: no confesarse a su senpai del club de voleibol, haber ingresado a estudiar la carrera que anhelaba su padre y no ella, haberse cortado el cabello y tatuarse el nombre su ex en la espalda baja; pero definitivamente, haberse vuelto la mejor amiga de Yamaka Mika había sido su gran acierto del año.

La Prefectura de Kanagawa estaba lejos de Tokio, tan lejos que solo volvía para las vacaciones y los feriados largos. La distancia había provocado una brecha imposible de cerrar entre ella y sus amigas del Ubugawa, y así había terminado por vivir en una pensión junto a un montón de otros adolescentes con los cuales, si bien compartía espacio, no interactuaba a menos que la situación fuera de vida o muerte (solo durante su segundo año había intercambiado un par de palabras con su vecino, porque él argumentaba que ella era muy ruidosa si se traía acompañantes. Eri señalaba que él no era muy silencioso tampoco. De esta forma comenzó una rivalidad muda con el sujeto que respondía al nombre de Shirabu Kenjirou).

Por eso, agradeció a todos los dioses existentes cuando ella y Yamaka Mika decidieron tomar asiento una junto a la otra.

Se conocían de vista, porque cursaban la misma carrera y era imposible, si eras un poco observador, no notar a Yamaka Mika: era hermosa y obtenía notas sobresalientes, aunque tendía a llegar tarde y darle muchas vueltas a una idea.

El día que se sentaron juntas, descubrió que Mika tenía una lapicera verde preciosísima; la cual, con timidez, Eri le pidió prestada. Ese fue el inicio de su relación, porque desde entonces se volvieron inseparables.

Al poco tiempo conoció a su novio, y aunque no podía decir que era su mayor entusiasta, Eri sabía que lo que sentían el uno por el otro era genuino, y con eso era suficiente para ella; porque mientras Mika fuera feliz, ella también lo sería.

(Y era lo menos que podía hacer, sabiendo que Mika soportaba su historial de novios de fin de semana como una campeona).

Les gustaba pasar su tiempo en la habitación de Mika, que tenía una biblioteca enorme y una cama de dos plazas. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, y Mika solía abrir la ventana, dejando ingresar al cuarto una brisa ─cargada de los olores de la ciudad, pero bueno, que eso era imposible de evitar─ que llegaba junto a la luz del sol, la cual parecía hacer brillar las paredes verde menta.

Una tarde, mientras Mika y su madre preparaban té en la cocina; Eri se levantó del almohadón que impedía que su trasero se congelara contra el suelo y dio una vuelta por el cuatro, inspeccionándolo por pura curiosidad.

Terminó por acercarse a la biblioteca. Cubría prácticamente una pared, y estaba llena de títulos ─algunos conocidos, otros no─ tanto en japonés como en inglés. Le sorprendió notar que dependiendo del idioma era el estante que ocupaban. Sacó, solo por hacer algo con las manos, uno de los tomos al azar, ojeándolo sin demasiado interés.

El acto, por demás inocente, fue interrumpido por la anfitriona; quien abrió los ojos como platos al verla. Con las manos temblando como enfermo de Parkinson, Eri vio como se acercaba a ella; y sin delicadeza, le arrebataba el libro de las manos. Sorprendida, Eri intentó disculparse entre tartamudeos:

─¡M-Mika-chan! ¡L-Lo siento mucho!

─No pasa nada ─respondió ella, sin verla a la cara; más concentrada en localizar la ubicación de donde Eri había tomado el libro─. Tranquila. Es solo que no me gustan que se desordenen.

─¡Ah! ─exclamó, chasqueando la lengua─. ¿Los ordenas por un criterio? ¡Mi abuelo hacía eso!

─Sí, por idioma ─esclareció, devolviéndolo a su lugar y pasándose la mano por el flequillo dos veces seguidas.─. Y por fecha de publicación. O de edición, más bien.

─Qué raro ─exteriorizó Eri, sin darle tiempo a su lengua para silenciarla. Parpadeando un par de veces, su amiga hizo un puchero, volviendo a observar la fila de libros que componía el estante del cual Eri había tomado el volumen.

─¿Crees qué es muy extraño? ─cuestionó, evitando el contacto visual y con la voz repentinamente baja.

Estirando una de sus manos, Eri la tomó de las mejillas, haciendo sus ojos coincidir.

─Lo es, pero está bien ─dijo ella─. Todos somos un poco raros. ¡A mí me gusta caminar sin pisar las líneas de la acera!

─¡A mí también! ─rió Mika con jovialidad, cerrando los ojos.

─Y en todo caso, si alguien dice que es extraño, diremos que son parte de las Mikamanías. Como usar esas medias a rayas los miércoles. O no escribir en la página izquierda de los cuadernos. O escribir con lápices diferentes todos los días.

Mika esbozó una sonrisa, de esas que estaban tan cargadas de pureza e inocencia que hacían que Eri quisiera guardarla en una cajita de cristal y cuidarla por siempre.

Era muy afortunada de haberla conocido.

(Eso no evitó, sin embargo, que al despedirse de ella, notara como comenzaba a sacar los libros de la biblioteca).

***

La primera vez que se topó con Yamaka Mika había sido la más improbable de las casualidades a suceder; pero que sin embargo ocurrió, como por designio de algún dios caprichoso. Iba hablando con Eita ─porque _mierda, Shirabu, más vale que estés comiendo bien_ ─ cuando, y sin ver a la muchacha que se escudaba tras una montaña de libros, terminó por estrellarse contra ella.

Eita se quedó con su perorata sobre la buena alimentación a medias y él sin celular, que tras reventarse contra el suelo quedó inutilizable. Frente a él, la chica parecía a punto de llorar, aunque fuera Kenjirou quien tenía la culpa por ir distraído.

Con tal de calmarla, se hizo con la mitad de su cargamento y se ofreció a acompañarla a su mesa de estudio, donde otra mujer leía y sacaba apuntes a la velocidad de la luz. Tal talento solo podía conseguirse tras al menos un semestre cursado en la universidad, y eso fue lo que le hizo suponer que se hallaba ante un par de senpais.

Cuando la otra muchacha ─que usaba el cabello muy corto y el fleco desgreñado─ levantó la cabeza, Kenjirou descubrió que se trataba de Miyanoshita Eri, la vecina con los gemidos de tortuga (en palabras de Eita, que constara; que él podía pensarlo, pero de ahí a decirlo en voz alta había una gran diferencia).

Sin darles tiempo a comenzar una pelea, la castaña de los libros le hizo una pequeña reverencia, agradeciéndole por su ayuda.

Era adorable, tuvo que admitir Kenjirou; y justamente por ello era que no comprendía por qué se juntaba con alguien tan insufrible como Miyanoshita. Llevándose uno de sus largos mechones tras la oreja, ella se sonrojó y comentó:

─Me gusta muchísimo tu cabello ─expresó─. Tienes el fleco muy recto, ¿a qué peluquería vas?

Kenjirou se llevó una mano a la cabeza, acariciando su lacia cabellera. Nadie solía comentar sobre ese aspecto de ella ─sí, nunca faltaba el tonto que se reía del corte, pero jamás alguien había cuestionado algo similar.

─Me lo corto yo, en realidad ─respondió, luchando para que su lengua no se trabara a mitad de su discurso.

─Ya ─acotó Miyanoshita. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y las cejas fruncidas; y su postura encorvada le hacía saber que no se hallaba nada cómoda con él ahí.

Escondiendo una sonrisa cargada de malicia, señaló el asiento libre y se dirigió a la más amable de las mujeres:

─¿Puedo estudiar con ustedes? ─indagó, esperando no molestarla, porque en verdad le caía bien─. No tengo muchos amigos, y la mayoría de mis compañeros ya se han ido.

─¡Claro! ─exclamó, sonriendo de forma brillante─. Soy Yamaka, Yamaka Mika. Mi amiga es…

─Tranquila, Mika-chan ─interrumpió ella, viéndolo por fin a los ojos─. Shirabu y yo ya nos conocemos.

Y lo que comenzó como una jugarreta tonta para molestar a Miyanoshita, se convirtió en una sesión de estudios diaria ─aunque sus carreras no se parecieran en lo más mínimo. Primero, se dedicaba a sacarle canas verdes a la muchacha, pero con el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que hacer que ambas sonrieran era igual de satisfactorio.

─Suguru está celoso de que me la pase hablando tanto de ti ─desembuchó una tarde Mika, tras cortar entre resoplidos la llamada con su novio─. Qué tonto. ─Se quejó, tomando otro libro de la parva que había construido, ordenado desde el más grande al diminuto. _Mikamanía_ , había señalado Eri divertida.─. No nos vemos mucho, porque él trabaja y yo estudio, y nuestros horarios no coinciden, pero de ahí a empezar con suposiciones ridículas…

─Deberías decirle que soy gay ─aconsejó él, con la nariz hundida en su propio tomo sobre anatomía─, pero igual es un estúpido al celarte. Odio a los hombres así.

Ante el silencio de sus amigas, Shirabu se quitó el libro de la cara y vio sus rostros perplejos. Miyanoshita tenía hasta la boca abierta.

─Qué.

─¿Eres gay? ─repitió su vecina, en su búsqueda por constatar la información─. ¿De veras?

─¿De quién te pensabas que eran los gemidos que se oían desde tu habitación? ─averiguó él sin rodeos, haciendo que la más tímida de las dos comenzara a abanicarse con un folio.

─¡¿Eras tú?! ─gritó sin pensar. Recordando que estaba en una biblioteca, bajó la voz, y continuó:─. Chillas como una mujer.

─Es que a mí si saben complacerme ─dijo él, con la barbilla alzada. Miyanoshita solo pudo apretar la boca, y antes de que soltara alguna contestación ingeniosa, Kenjirou volvió a ver a Mika, que había desistido y del bochorno, tenía la nariz apoyada contra la mesa─. Lo siento, Yamaka, supongo que no tenías que saber eso.

─Está bien, Eri me ha hecho pasar vergüenzas peores ─consoló ella, restándole importancia y provocando que su compañera refunfuñaba por lo bajo─. No sabía que te iban los chicos, Shirabu-kun.

─No soy muy discreto, para ser sincero. ─Fue su única respuesta, volviendo a subir el libro hasta que coincidiera con su línea de visión─. Y Eita tampoco. Bah, Eita no es nada discreto.

─Qué coincidencia ─señaló Eri─, se llama como el tecladista de _Deja vu_.

_Deja vu_ , la banda del momento. Su primer single se había vuelto viral hacía un par de meses, y desde entonces la prensa amarillista y los adolescentes tenían la vista clavada en el recién debutado grupo.

─Sí, una gran coincidencia.

***

Si algo había aprendido de sus reuniones juntos, era que Mika tenía una extraña obsesión con el orden y que evitaba pisar la unión de las baldosas; mientras que Eri era desordenada y escandalosa. Eran polos opuestos, y vaya a saber cómo habían terminado por atraerse la una a la otra ─porque a Kenjirou no le iban esas tonterías de que se agrupaban por ser diferentes.

Ese mañana, mientras hacía malabares por lavarse los dientes y plancharse el cabello al mismo tiempo, alguien tocó a la puerta de su cuarto. Entre rezongos, Eita se arrastró hasta ésta, gritando que él vería quién se hallaba al otro.

Literalmente, Eita tenía prohibido pasar la noche allí; pero utilizando su influencia y sus _habilidades moja tangas_ ─Kenjirou se negaba a reconocer lo segundo en voz alta─, logró que la encargada lo dejara pernoctar al menos una vez cada dos semanas (que parecía poco, pero era más que lo permitido para la mayoría.

─No deberías abrir la puerta ─sugirió Kenjirou, pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque lo que Eita tenía de buen novio se correspondía con su impulsividad y estupidez.

─¡Eita de los _Deja vu_!

Es que él no tenía menos suerte porque debía ser ilegal para los dioses acumularla en una sola persona ─y más en una tan pequeña.

─Miyanoshita ─saludó él mientras salía del baño. Buscó su bolso y un abrigo colgado en el perchero─. ¿Vamos a la uni?

─¡¿Estás saliendo con Eita de los _Deja vu_ y no fuiste capaz de decirme nada?! ─vociferó ella, zapateando con indignación.

─No es la gran cosa. ─Se encogió de hombros─. Cuando abre la boca se le va el encanto.

─¡Jirou! ─dijo Eita en forma de queja. Sonriendo, pasó por su lado y le dio un beso rápido mientras tomaba a Miyanoshita de la muñeca y la sacaba de la habitación.

─No te olvides de cerrar y dejar la llave donde siempre.

***

Solo cuando salieron de la pensión Eri se soltó de su mano y siguió su teatro de mujer herida. Lo señaló con su índice ─que resplandecía a causa de la capa de esmalte transparente─ y chilló:

─¡Acabas de romper mi fantasía de estar con Eita!

─Bueno, literalmente hablando, Eita no tiene problemas respecto a las chicas ─apuntó él. Se acomodó el cabello, preguntándose si se lo habría peinado antes de salir─. Le gustan, quiero decir.

─Y qué ─musitó ella, con la frustración contorsionándole las facciones─. Es tu novio ─obvió ella. Ante la mirada confundida que él le obsequió, ella se llevó una mano al pecho y amplió los ojos─. ¡No voy a bajarte el novio, Shirabu! ¿Qué clase de amiga crees que soy?

─¿Somos amigos? ─preguntó él con la sorna palpitándole en la lengua─. Vaya.

─¡Por qué eres así! ─gruñó ella, con la nariz fruncida; aunque la escena le duró poco, porque enseguida pareció recordar el motivo que la llevó a pasarse por su habitación tan temprano a la mañana, cuando Miyanoshita era la clase de persona que aprovechaba hasta el último minuto para dormir─. Por cierto… ¿Has tenido noticias de Mika-chan?

─¿De Yamaka? Mmm… No, no desde el viernes.

─Nos vimos el viernes.

─Por eso. Ella llegó tarde, como siempre ─acotó rodando los ojos─, y dijo que sus padres no estarían el fin de semana, ¿te acuerdas? ─evocó él, mientras se metían a la estación.

─Tal vez haya quedado con Suguru-kun ─pensó ella─. Es que me preocupa que no conteste, desde ayer que le estoy marcando y mandando mensajes y nada. No me responde.

─Vendrá hoy, ya verás ─murmuró él fingiendo estar distraído, aunque lo único que buscaba era serenar a su amiga (y a sí mismo, para que mentir)─. Y si no, pues la vamos a buscar, ¿conoces su dirección, no?

─¿Eso no es de mala educación?

─Tienes suerte: soy un maleducado.

***

La luz del sol le dio en la cara cuando emergió de la estación. A su lado, Miyanoshita temblaba a causa de un escalofrío.

Shirabu no era propenso a las muestras de afecto, pero sabía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amiga; así que sin pensárselo mucho, decidió dejarse guiar por su lado emocional y alargar la mano hasta envolver sus meñiques juntos.

─Ya verás que todo está bien.

─Pero y si…

─Deberías dejar de mirar tantos CSI ─aconsejó él, cruzando la cebra sin soltarla. Si Mika hubiese estado allí, probablemente no pisaría las líneas blancas; porque era una actitud que le había llamado muchísimo la atención desde que la conocía─. Yamaka debe estar en su casa, remolineando bajo las sábanas con Daishou.

Caminaron hasta que Eri reconoció la casa amarilla en la cual vivía Mika junto a su familia. Shirabu abrió la reja, esperando que no se notara lo desastroso que tenía el pulso; y luego, juntos, se pararon frente a la puerta de entrada.

Ella la golpeó; y en menos de diez segundos, un par de ojos color caramelo se asomaron por la rendija que quedaba entre la puerta y el marco.

─¡Ah, Eri-chan! ─La reconoció la mujer─. ¿Vienes a ver a Mika? Los siento, cariño, está que vuela de fiebre ─prosiguió, apurando las palabras. El nerviosismo que éstas tenían no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de ellos.

─¿Y no podemos verla de lejos? ─insistió él, buscando modular su voz para que sonara lo más tranquila posible─. Tenemos algo importante que decirle.

─Perdonen, chicos, pero si es tan urgente se lo puedo decir yo ─zanjó ella, siendo repentinamente tajante y seria.

Apretando la boca, Miyanoshita negó con la cabeza─ No pasa nada, Yamaka-san. Ya hablaremos luego. Gracias.

Apenas Shirabu volvió a trancar el portón, se giró hacia la muchacha. Eri miraba el suelo, y con la punta de su zapato se dedicaba a delinear una línea que había marcada en éste.

─Algo está ocurriendo aquí ─concluyó ella. Shirabu le dio la razón, viendo de reojo como la madre de Mika se asomaba por la ventana, corriendo la cortina menos de un centímetro, con la esperanza de no ser vista─. Creo que deberíamos hablar con Suguru-kun.

─Sí. Si me das hasta mañana, consigo su dirección o su número de celular.

─¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?

─Internet lo tiene todo, querida.

***

Y lo tenía todo.

Ponerse en contacto con Daishou Suguru fue más fácil de lo que esperaban; aunque dudó unos segundos al escuchar la voz de Shirabu, accedió a reunirse con ellos cuando Miyanoshita sacó a relucir toda su elocuencia.

Daishou Suguru era lindo, fue lo primero que comentó la pareja al verlo de lejos ─Kenjirou con su monocromático tono, Eri acompañando la expresión con el recordatorio de _está mal bajarle el novio a los amigos_ , aunque él bien sabía que solo quería aliviar la tensión que comenzaba a inundar el ambiente.

─Daishou ─saludó ella, parándose frente a él. Haciéndole una seña. Miyanoshita le dijo que se sentara en silencio; y por primera vez, sin quejarse, Kenjirou obedeció. No había cabida para peleas sinsentidos, porque ambos tenían un mismo fin en común: garantizar la seguridad de Mika─. Miyanoshita Eri, bueno conocerte en persona al fin.

─Lo mismo digo ─correspondió él. Sus palabras no se correspondían a su tono, que parecía más aburrido y hastiado que otra cosa─. Y tú debes de ser…

─Shirabu ─interrumpió él─. El _amigo_ de Yamaka.

El repentino silencio fue interrumpido por el carraspeo de la camarera, quien con toda la amabilidad que podía tener alguien que llevaba corriendo desde la cocina a las mesas desde la mañana, preguntó qué deseaban ordenar.

Miyanoshita ordenó por los dos, conociendo a la perfección sus gustos. Cuando ella se retiró, Eri apretó el gesto y se dirigió a Daishou.

─Queríamos hablar contigo porque Mika nos tiene preocupados ─esclareció─. ¿Hace cuánto no la ves?

─Está enferma ─obvió él─. Desde el miércoles o jueves pasado, más o menos. Pasé por su casa al salir del trabajo. El sábado su madre me dijo que estaba con varicela.

─¿Y no parecía extraña cuando hablaron? ─Volvió a arremeter ella.

─No ─zanjó Daishou, cruzándose de hombros─. Creo que ustedes dos están haciendo una montaña en base a un grano de arena.

─¿No te pareció extraña o no quieres admitirlo? ─preguntó Kenjirou con la voz queda, apretando la mano de Eri para que cerrara la boca─. Porque no me puedes negar que hay cosas raras en Mika.

─No sé de lo que me estás hablando ─respondió él con firmeza─. Mika es una chica perfectamente normal.

─Entiendo que la ames, Daishou ─comenzó Miyanoshita─, yo también lo hago, créeme, pero no por eso voy a negar que Mika es rara.

─Es maniática con el orden ─apuntó Kenjirou.

─Y no pisa las líneas al caminar ─añadió ella.

─Siempre llega tarde. _Siempre_.

─Y a veces repite acciones ─cerró el propio Daishou, llevándose una mano a la cara y frotándose los ojos, que de pronto estaban cargados de sombrío pesar.

***

Siempre lo había sabido, si tenía que ser sincero.

Que a Mika le _faltaba un tornillo_ , en palabras de Aiichirou, su hermano mayor.

Suguru era el menor de cuatro hermanos ─dos hombres y una mujer─, y aunque los tres vivían bajo la misma casa, tenían el mismo apellido y llamaban _mamá_ y _papá_ a las mismas personas; él era el miembro de la familia que no estaba destinado a llegar.

Porque su madre no era la misma que la de sus hermanos.

La suya, llamada Minari, había huido de su vida cuando no contaba con más de diez años. Ante esa perspectiva, a su padre no le había quedado más remedio que llevárselo a su casa y admitir frente a su esposa que llevaba un romance con una mujer menor a escondidas; y que juntos habían dado a luz a un hijo bastardo.

Yume, la esposa, puso el grito en el cielo; Suguru daba fe de ello porque lo había vivido en primera persona. Estaba indignada con su marido, con su madre; pero no con él.

Nunca con él.

De hecho, Yume fue la única que lo acogió con normalidad en su casa, porque había comprendido desde un principio que él era un niño inocente que no tenía por qué pagar los platos rotos dejados atrás por sus padres.

La vida siguió para todos en aquel hogar ─que tenía cinco habitaciones, un jacuzzi y más metros cuadrados de lo que Suguru había visto alguna vez en su corta existencia─, y con el pasar del tiempo, su hermanos mayores se acostumbraron a su presencia allí, hasta el punto encariñarse con el enano llorón que pasaba prendido de sus remeras.

Aiko, su hermana mayor, tenía unos diecinueve años para la época en la cual Suguru llegó a la casa; y desde entonces, fue la niñera designada para los fines de semanas, días que su padre apartaba para marcharse de viaje con su esposa, en búsqueda de volver a reforzar el vínculo matrimonial.

No había dado mucho resultado, pero más de diez años después, la tradición continuaba.

La primera vez que llevó a Mika-chan a casa, fue un sábado a la noche, sabiendo que solo Aiichirou estaría allí ─tal vez Kiyoshi, si decidía no salir con sus amigos. Aiko hacía varios meses que vivía con su novio, y de Haruki no tenían noticias desde el viernes a la noche.

No quería interrogatorios tontos, ni consejos vergonzosos, ni causarle ansiedad a su novia.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo que esperaba, cuando abrió la puerta, Mika-chan temblaba de los nervios. Claro, comprendería más tarde; él era consciente de que no iba a pasar nada, pero ella no conocía sus intenciones y por eso se encontraba tan errática.

Pero en ese momento, con ignorancia, le dijo que dejara su abrigo colgado en la silla; que él y su hermano estaban por preparar la cena. Sin saberlo, su charla cotidiana logró hacer que ella se relajara, hasta el punto que se mostró dispuesta a colaborar con la tarea.

Eso hicieron, entre risas y bromas; y para desgracia de Suguru, muchas fueron hechas por la unión de fuerzas entre Aiichirou y Mika, porque así de fuerte potenciaban su maldad estando juntos.

Mientras la comida estaba en el horno, Aiichirou dijo que se iría a bañar, que no despegaran la vista de la cocina; porque se negaba a volver a comer cualquier cosa quemada. Le confió la tarea a ella, alegando que en Suguru no se podía confiar porque era _un animal rastrero_.

─Un bastardo enorme ─coincidió Mika, sin saber realmente lo acertada que estaba─. Pero así lo adoro ─completó, sonriéndole.

Aprovechando que Aiichirou se marchaba, él se acercó y la besó.

─Voy a bañarme yo también, ¿puedes cuidar la comida por mí? ─Ella asintió, alegando que era la mejor para dicha tarea─. Sírvete jugo de la heladera, hay de naranja y… Manzana, creo ─ofreció él antes de perderse tras el umbral.

***

Cuando diez minutos después ambos hermanos arribaron de nueva cuenta a la cocina, descubrieron que su novia estaba acuclillada frente a la heladera, reordenándola. Parecía como en un trance, mientras señalaba que estaba colocando los productos de modo que el más cercano a caducar quedara encima de todo, para que no olvidaran aprovecharlo.

Ahí fue cuando Aiichirou le soltó la famosa oración, que se quedaría en él, grabada en su mente como un tatuaje a la piel.

Sí, Suguru no podía negar que Mika tenía sus cosas: que luego de hacerlo se bañaba dos veces seguidas, que se ataba y desataba los cordones de los zapatos en más de una ocasión para asegurarse que estuvieran bien justas y no caerse, que era imposible pactar una hora y esperar que estuviera allí a esa, que si se sentaban a ver un partido, iría dos o tres veces a chequear que la luz de su cuarto se hallaba apagada…

Pero tampoco era para hacer el drama que Miyanoshita y Shirabu estaban creando.

─Miren ─concluyó él─. Mika tiene sus manías, cierto, pero está dentro de los normal, ¿sí?. Con permiso ─dijo, antes de levantarse.

Se marchó de la cafería sin mirar atrás, diciéndose a sí mismo que lo mejor era olvidar la charla y no darle vueltas y vueltas, porque lo que esos dos decían no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido.

***

Tras él, Eri señaló el plato que depositaba la camarera.

─¿Tendremos que pagar por eso? Además de inconsciente, tacaño. ¿Qué le vio Mika a ese estúpido?

─No lo sé, Miyanoshita, no lo sé.

***

Un par de días después Mika volvió a integrarse a la rutina. Lucía errática y pálida, y Shirabu no se atrevió a mencionar nunca en voz alta que los salpullidos no demoraban tan poco en cicatrizarse.

Mika no quería hablar de ello, sus padres insistían en mentirles y Daishou prefería fingir que nada estaba ocurriendo.

Desgraciadamente, ni Eri ni Kenjirou tenían la facultad de hacerlos caer en cuenta de que algo por demás extraño se estaba coaccionando bajo sus narices.

Y así el tiempo siguió pasando.

Cuando quisieron acordar, las amigas ya se habían graduado y Shirabu ingresaba a su cuarto año de medicina con uno de los mejores promedios del años anterior.

Eri consiguió un trabajo en la capital; y luego de un par de meses abandonó la pensión que tantas penurias la había hecho pasar ─en el último tiempo tenía que colocar un balde bajo una gotera, porque si decidía ignorarla, despertaría al día siguiente con su habitación inundada.

Mika, por su parte, y tras varios intentos fallidos, pudo seguir el ejemplo de su amiga. Junto a su novio de toda la vida consiguieron rentar un apartamento pequeño pero cómodo, al cual entre risas Eri llamaba _nidito de amor_ ; y en general, eran felices.

***

Eran felices, de veras que sí.

Aunque no se veían tanto como esperaban, Daishou sabía que al abrir los ojos, lo primero que encontraría sería el cabello castaño de Mika haciéndole cosquillas contra la nariz. Les gustaba ver películas juntos o simplemente charlar de su vida. Seguían a la primera división de la V-ligue de forma religiosa ─su novia era fanática de los MBSY, y él, un amante empedernido de los Adlers, no perdía oportunidad para chincharla si su equipo favorito perdía.

Solo en ese momento, cuando Mika y él empezaron a convivir bajo el mismo techo, fue que volvió a recordar su conversación con Shirabu y Miyanoshita; porque algunas de las acciones de Mika realmente no tenían un sentido lógico.

Además de lo de bañarse dos veces seguidas y atarse las agujetas en repetidas ocasiones; descubrió que se levantaba repentinamente de la cama para ir a confirmar si había apagado las luces, cerrado el gas y la puerta; y básicamente, chequear que todo estuviera en orden. Y ojalá fuera en solo una ocasión

Lo de maniática con el orden era un apelativo demasiado leve para el nivel que Mika manejaba: tenía criterios extrañísimos para clasificar todo ─había, por ejemplo, dos espacios designados para colocar los platos. Solo se podían poner allí, y en dos pilas con la misma cantidad. Si uno de los platos se rompía, Suguru sabía que a los pocos días otro desparecería─, y si él desordenaba, ella perdía la cabeza y terminaba por gritarle.

(Más tarde lloraría, pidiéndole perdón).

Solo compartiendo espació vital fue que cayó en cuenta del porqué Mika llegaba tarde a todos lados: volvía múltiples veces a la casa a comprobar que todo estuviera en su lugar. Cuando le preguntó que por qué lo hacía, su respuesta fue tan planeada y escalofriante que lo dejó perdido:

─Imagínate que dejo encendida la hornilla y las servilletas del estante de arriba se caen. ¡Bum! ─Aplaudió─. La servilleta tocará la cortina de la ventana, y de ahí es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que el fuego se extienda a los aéreos, y ¡bum! Nos quedamos sin casa.

Había tantas señales que era imposible no darse cuenta de la evidente verdad: Mika no estaba bien. Y aunque él no quería ser el malo que le arrojase la verdad a la cara, no veía a nadie más dispuesto a hacerlo.

Era obvio que los padres de Mika sabían de su… _Problemita_ ; porque cualquiera con un par de ojos se daba cuenta de la realidad. Sin embargo, recordaba que Shirabu y Miyanoshita se lo habían querido hacer aceptar, y él, en su ceguera, desestimó sus preocupaciones.

Sabía que tenían que hablarlo, pero era tan difícil…

***

No obstante, la vida le enseñó que las cosas tenían que enfrentarse, aunque no lo quisiera así.

Pasó un jueves a la tarde.

Había salido temprano del trabajo a causa de una falla en la electricidad, provocando que nadie pudiera desempeñar su labor con eficacia. Ante esto, el jefe, entre suspiros, les dijo que se marcharan, que no se los descontaría del salario.

(Suguru sabía que lo haría).

Sentado en el sofá, ya había preparado la cena y esperaba por el arribo de su novia a la casa. El nuevo empleo le exigía un montón, más que nada por ser novata y la más joven del personal, pero ella afrontaba cada desafío con felicidad y adoraba lo que hacía.

Envidiaba un poco su pasión, si tenía que ser sincero.

Con la vista clavada en una repetición del partido entre los Raijin y los Falcons; se acostó en el sofá y entrecerró sus ─ya de por sí pequeños─ ojos. Sin darse cuenta, terminó por caer dormido con la cabeza apoyada contra el posabrazos.

Solo volvió al mundo real cuando un portazo lo despertó de su letargo. Más dormido que otra cosa, escuchó pasos apresurados que atravesaban el salón y se escurrían hasta el baño. Y luego otro portazo ─que terminó por revivirlo al completo─ aún más ruidoso que el anterior.

─¿Mika? ¿Eres tú? ─preguntó con la voz amodorrada. Su única respuesta fue el agua de la ducha impactando contra las cerámicas del piso. Se acercó a la puerta con cautela─. ¿Mika?, ¿todo bien?

─¡Cállate! ─chilló ella desde adentro. Tenía la voz quebrada, y por eso fue que Suguru hizo amague de entrar; pero la intención quedó reducida a cenizas.

─¿Has trancado? ¡Mika, ábreme!

─¡No quiero! ¡Déjame sola! ─respondió.

─Mika… ─insistió, con pesar escapándosele de la lengua. Apoyó la frente en la puerta, a la vez que se preguntaba _qué mierda estaba ocurriendo._

─Me han despedido ─confesó ella tras un par de silenciosos minutos─. Por no llegar en hora, por maniática…

─Mika…

─¡No quiero que digas nada! ¡Vete! ─ordenó, aunque más que eso, lucía como un ruego desesperado─. ¡Déjame sola!

─Tienes que salir en algún momento, cariño. Tenemos que hablar de esto, ¿sí? ─dijo él, repentinamente dulcificando su tono.

─¡VETE! ¡No quiero que me veas! ¡Y no voy a salir! ─concluyó ella la discusión.

Suguru no contestó, decidiendo que lo mejor era no llevarle la contra, porque ella se escuchaba demasiado fuera de sí, y quién sabía de lo que era capaz. Se sentó en el piso, resulto a hacer guardia, porque ella iba a tener que salir en algún momento.

Pero las horas comenzaron a transcurrir, y mientras dentro del cuarto los ruidos no cesaban, la cabeza de Suguru empezó a hacer lo suyo, imaginando los peores escenarios. Con un nudo en la garganta, y tratando de evitar pensar en la hora que era, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y le marcó a la primera persona que se le ocurrió.

Un par de segundos después, la adormilada voz de Shirabu Kenjirou le gruñía tras la línea:

─Qué carajos quieres a esta hora, cara de…

─Mika se ha encerrado en el baño hace cuatro horas y _no sé qué está haciendo._

Silencio.

─Eita, saca el auto. Ya vamos, Daishou.

***

Media hora más tarde, tenía a Miyanoshita Eri, Shirabu y su novio parados en la sala, debatiendo cómo hacer que Mika le quitara la tranca al pestillo. Finalmente, y sin tener muy claro su proceder, los amigos se aproximaron a ésta.

─Sal de ahí, Yamaka Mika ─ordenó ella con autoridad, y antes de que pudiera refutar, añadió:─. Y no es pregunta.

─Yamaka ─dijo Shirabu, utilizando un tono de voz mucho más calmo─. Nos tienes preocupados, ¿entiendes? Déjanos entrar, ¿sí?

─No quiero ─sollozó Mika, y por la cercanía, Suguru supuso que se hallaba echada tras la puerta─. No quiero que me vean.

─Vamos a ayudarte, cariño ─acotó Eri. Tragaba saliva de forma evidente, y Suguru supo que la situación la tenía muy afectada, porque no estaba dentro de los parámetros usuales del comportamiento de Mika─. Tienes que salir. Podemos ir al médico si te sientes mal.

─No quiero…

─Esto que lo que te paso hace un año, ¿verdad? ─dedujo Shirabu, en un murmullo─. No varicela, como dijo tu madre.

Del otro lado, el llanto se intensificó.

─Fue eso. ¿Tus padres no quieren admitir que tienes un problema?

Más alto.

─Ábreme la puerta, Mika, ábreme la puerta y te conseguiré el mejor médico para que te trate, ¿sí? Pero abre, Mika.

Finalmente, y ante la perplejidad de todos, el _clic_ del pestillo les hizo saber que Mika había aflojado.

Miyanoshita abrió con cuidado, y sin dejarle ver a Suguru el interior del baño, entre ella y Shirabu cargaron a la muchacha ─que lucía casi inconsciente─ hasta el sofá. Mientras ellos le preparaban un té y le hacían aire; Suguru entró a la pieza.

Estaba a oscuras, y cuando intentó prender la luz, se encontró con que la lamparilla estaba quemada. Recordó el continuo sonido de presión que había oído, y se preguntó si Mika habría encendido y apagado la perilla tantas veces que había terminado por romperse.

Siguiendo con su escaneo, halló un par de tijeras en el piso, y cuando se acercó al lavamanos, notó que con ella había cortado la pastilla del Japón en pequeños cuadraditos iguales. A un lado, y atado con una coleta rosa ─la que siempre tenía puesta en una muñeca─ un racimo de cabellos castaños estaba depositado sobre la tapa del inodoro.

─No estaba recto ─captó que ella le decía a Eri en un intento por justificarse, mientras su amiga le acariciaba la corta pero pareja melena.

Apoyando una mano sobre su muslo, Shirabu lo apretó y buscó que sus ojos coincidieran.

─Tienes que ir a un médico, Yamaka, porque esto es serio. No te está dejando vivir tu vida como se debe.

─Pero…

─Pero nada ─interrumpió él─. No importa si tus padres decidieron que no era importante, porque lo es, Yamaka.

─Me llamaste Mika ─señaló ella, como si nada estuviera ocurriendo a su alrededor─. Hace un rato, en el baño, me dijiste por mi nombre. Dime así.

Acariciándole el cabello, Eri se acurrucó contra su hombro. Shirabu, suspirando, le besó la sien.

─Te conseguiré el mejor terapeuta de todo Japón, Mika, te lo juro.

***

Y cumplió, como buen amigo que era.

***

Ella zapatea de forma nerviosa a su lado. Él piensa que no es momento para estar recordando todas las penurias que han tenido que pasar para llegar a ese punto.

La puerta del consultorio se abre y un hombre de tapabocas y cabello rizado se escurre apenas ésta se despega del marco. Luce desesperado por marcharse. Se acerca a su acompañante, otro muchacho, quien se baja la capucha y deja al descubierto su pelo brillante y teñido de rubio. Le da un beso en la frente al joven de tapaboca, y haciéndose con su mano, se retiran de la sala de espera.

─¿Has visto lo mismo que yo? ─cuestiona Suguru.

─Acabo de estar frente a mis ídolos y no les pedí una foto. ─Es toda la respuesta que ella le da, aún petrificada ante la escena (o de la ansiedad, no lo sabe en realidad).

─Yamaka Mika ─llama Amane Akira, terapeuta especializada en TOC y profesora de Shirabu en la universidad.

La ve tragar saliva, porque sabe que no será sencillo.

Él le suelta la mano…

… Y la deja avanzar.


End file.
